The One
by Squirrelkit
Summary: Tony, his fraternal twin sister, Arielle (Luna), and their older sister, Charlotte (Isadora) are moving to Scotland, much to their displeasure. The children meet the Sackville-bag children and their parents adn their world is turned upside down. Join the Thompsons and the Sackville-bags on their adventure as romance fills the air between the children. Tony/Anna, Rudolph/OC, Greg/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. But here is a new one in the spirit of Halloween and Monstober.. And I don't own the Little Vampire.**

Prologue

Under the full moon in a cemetery, two very pale figures appeared out of nowhere. They were both in Aristocrat clothing. One was a female with her blond hair in a headband and it was very frizzy. The other was a man with straight chin-length black hair and he stood with an air of authority.

"Fredrick, I am worried about the children," the woman fretted.

Frederick turned to her. "Why is that my dear Freda?"

"Because they have not found The One. What if they never will? What if they go on with life with no one to share it with?"

Frederick took Freda in his arms. "Do not worry, my love. I'm sure it's just a matter of time. After all, they are just children."

This, however, did nothing to calm Freda down. If anything, it riled her up all the more, fretting over whether or not her children would find The One.

"Who are over 300 years old, Fredrick! They need their other halves! I've got you, but who do they have?"

"They have us, my dear."

Freda gave an exasperated sigh. "You know as well as I do that we are not enough. They need The One to survive this. Hopefully, they will find them soon. It's their only hope, Frederick."

Frederick sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I know, but where are they? What are they? And who are they?"

**So there is the first chapter. I am dedicating this story to my roommate. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories; I just haven't had the time nor the inspiration.** **I will try to, but I'm not gonna promise anything. Sorry for any mistakes. So love it, hate it? **


	2. Intro to our lives

**I don't own The Little Vampire. Here's the chapter.**

Ch.1 Intro to our lives

Luna's PoV

I can't believe my parents made us- my older sister Izzy, my fraternal twin, Tony, and me- move to Scotland, England. They said it was time for a change. Well this is as big of a change as you can get. We are moving to a different country for crying out loud! Not to mention a different continent.

Anyway, the only good thing about this move is our house- well, more like a castle or mansion, but still. I have my own room and bathroom. My room is connected to Tony's though-by a secret door. It looks like a case of books on both sides, but I know better.

The really bad part of our move is school, especially the McAston twins, Nigel and Flint. They pick on me and Tony all the time. I wish I could scare them by shooting an arrow at them-that would teach them not to mess with Luna Thompson-, but it might get Dad into trouble, so I deal with it.

At least they aren't flirting with me. Izzy says the older brother of the Terrible Duo (my nickname for the McAston twins), James, flirts with her, trying to get her to go on a date with him. Eww. Thank God she don't like him. She continues to say no because she says she feels like her life is about to change for the better soon, and Tony and I agree; we have the exact same feeling.

Of course, it could be the fact that we've all been having the same dream at night. Our parents know it as "nightmare". However, they don't notice the knowing shared look we children share. That word lets us know that we need to discuss it again because sometimes- well, most of the time- someone sees something that someone else missed.

So far, from what we understand, is that it's some kind of ceremony of vampires. We don't know what for yet, but we think it's important. Then this vampire hunter comes and stops them. He and one vampire get into a fight and they lose something that looks like an amulet or a stone or something. Then another vampire jumps into the water after it. That's when we wake up.

At first, when Tony mentioned it to me that he had the same dream, I pinned it on us being twins, but then Izzy said she had them and I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. We all did. Something was about to happen, but whether it's good or bad, we can't tell. We're hoping for good things.

* * *

Later that Night

I was awakened by my little brother (I'm the older twin by 10 minutes) screaming. I quickly get out of bed and use the secret door (that's the reason we picked the rooms with the secret door; it's connected). Tony was just about to leave when I said his name.

"Tony?" He turned around, saw me, and ran into my awaiting arms. I moved us over to his bed as Izzy came into his room seconds before Mom and Dad came in.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Nightmare," Tony answered.

"Again?!" Dad asked, incredulous. Izzy and I glared at him.

"Do you guys like this place?" Tony asked.

"It's different, I know. New country and all that," I said. Then we heard something that I think was a bat.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"It's the wind, Tony," Dad said, exasperated.

"Or the undead," Tony mumbled.

Dad sighed impatiently. "Tony, if I don't get some sleep, then I'll be one of the undead." With that, he turned around and went back to his and Mom's room.

Mom smiled and kissed each of us on the forehead. "Goodnight, children." She followed her husband. Clearly, they are losing patience with our "nightmares".

Izzy rolled her eyes at our parents. "Can they be less considerate and understanding?"

I rolled my eyes as I calmed our brother down. "They are getting on my nerves with their impatience as well."

"Well, we'd best get him to sleep."

"Can you sing the lullaby?"

"Not tonight, Tony. We're all tired."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you, Tony. We've all been having 'nightmares', too."

"Ah."

I laid him in bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Tony." I kissed his forehead and stood up. I turned to my older sister. "Goodnight, Izzy."

"Night, Luna. Night, Tony."

She turns toward the door and I went towards the secret door as Tony mumbled sleepily, "Goodnight, Izzy. Goodnight, Luna." I went through the hidden door and immediately fell into bed.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke the next morning to my Mom as she burst into my room. "Rise and shine, Arielle. It's time to get ready for school." She opened the curtain and let the sun shine in. I groaned and put my pillow on my face to block the sun. I am not a morning person; I prefer the night. I think all of us children do. Mom took my protection from the sun away. I groaned again, but got up because she gave me the look. The look that said "Get up now or you'll be in big trouble, missy".

So, I got up, grabbed a towel, and went to get in my shower. Before I got in, I brushed my teeth. After, I hopped in the shower. I enjoyed the warm water cascading down my body as I washed my body and my mid-back long honey-blond hair. After I rinsed, I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. I towel-dried my hair and put on my clothes (jeans, t-shirt, boots, and, obviously, underwear). I put my hair in a French Braid. Then I went back to my room to get my green backpack and went downstairs to get breakfast.

As Mom laid my plate full of eggs, bread, and bacon, my twin came down in jeans, t-shirt, and shoes. Mom put out a plate for him and gave each of us a glass of milk. She set a plate for Izzy. However, she didn't appear until 10 minutes later in a dress that had a gray skirt and purple-and-black top, purple being in the middle, and black flats. Her hair was just in its natural wavy self.

"Hurry up and eat, Charlotte. We've got to get Arielle and Anthony to school."

Izzy rolled her eyes and began to eat. She knew that no matter how much me and her told our parents to call us by our middle names, they will still call us by our first name. So, we've adapted to both names. Even the teachers call us by our first name, so we just deal with it, even it we don't like it.

As soon as all of us are finished, Mom whisked our plates away and told us to get in the car. A few minutes later, we were all loaded up. Izzy was in the passenger seat just in case Mom drove on the wrong side of the road again. Tony and I were in the back of the car. Mom came out 5 minutes later and we were off to school. We were passing where Dad was working with Lord McAston on a brown horse. Figures.

"Wave 'hi' to Dad and Lord McAston," Mom said, smiling and pointing. Dad waved and Lord McAston tipped his hat at us, but we all looked out the window. Mom sighed, then smiled and tried again. "Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?"

Tony answered her. "If you don't have vampires."

Mom looked at him through the rearview mirror before shifting her eyes back to the road. "And you know we really don't, right? But a dream isn't real."

"We know what a dream is, Mom," we all grumbled angrily.

"Okay, I'm just asking. But you know, there is no such thing as vampires, right?"

All of a sudden, Izzy shouted, "Mom, you're on the wrong side of the road!" She grabbed the wheel and put our harebrained Mother on the right side of the road. (**Note: Not the direction right. The opposite of wrong, right.) **Then, a tractor passed with a guy yelling at us.

"What did he say?" Mom asked, confused.

"Everybody talks weird here," Tony and I say together, and I sighed afterward.

"Don't worry, you guys. You're gonna meet some new friends here," Mom said. We all looked at her like she was insane.

We got to school soon after. Mom gave us (me and Tony) a kiss on the forehead and told us to have a good day. Izzy just said to have a good day, then Mom and her left. And then the nightmare began.

**So what do you think? Love? Hate?Sorry for any mistakes. Review please.**


	3. Hunting, Babysitting and Presents

**I don't own The Little Vampire. Here's the chapter.**

Ch. 2 Hunting, Babysitting, and Presents

We walked slowly, aware of our surroundings. We looked around, and then we spotted them. The Terrible Duo. We tried to avoid a conflict, and ignored them. But luck was never on our side. The Terrible Duo spotted us and started walking toward us. Me and Tony exchanged a look that clearly said, "Uh-oh. Here comes trouble". We kept walking, hoping we could still avoid confrontation. That hope was very, _very_ short lived.

"Hey! Tammy and Leila Thompson! Come back for more, girls?"

"It's Tony and Luna Thompson," I mumbles angrily. I always kept my bow and arrow handy in my backpack and if they bully us one more time, I'll give them the scare of their lives; damn the consequences.

"I'm not a girl," I heard Tony angrily mutter quietly.

They heard that though. "What did you both say?!" They shouted. People turned their heads at the sound and made their way toward the commotion.

"I said it's T_on_y and L_un_a Thompson, you dorks!"

"And I said I'm not a girl, losers!"

A loud "Ooh" started, there was a pause, then they started to chant "Fight, fight, fight". The Terrible Duo exchanged glances with each other, smirking. We shared a terrified look. As our heads were turning back, we were caught off guard by being pushed. We fell to the ground with an "Oomph!" I looked up to see Flint above me and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nigel over my brother.

"This is for being a little creep!" Nigel said. Nigel walks over me as if I don't exist and Flint does the same with Tony as the bell rings. The Terrible Duo walk over to our backpack (When did they get over there? Did we drop them? Or did the Terrible Duo take them off without us noticing? Maybe they fell when we were pushed. Yeah, that's probably it.), turned them over, and dumped the contents out. "And this is for coming here in the first place." Finally, they kick out stuff and head toward class.

We roll over and push ourselves to our feet. We slowly dragged our feet to our backpacks. Tony immediately bent down to put his school stuff in his backpack, but I huffed angrily. I've had enough of the Terrible Duo picking on me and I need to blow off steam. So I called Mom.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Mom, I have to go hunt." _Hunt_ was a term that I use for going out in the woods with my bow and arrow to calm myself down. Archery and hunting is my stress relief-well that and drawing. But hunting is angry/aggressive stress relief.

Mom sighed. "What happened?"

"The McAston twins. They're bullies."

"Okay, I'll call the school and tell them you're sick. Be back by dinner."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll try to." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I bent down, threw my books in my bag and took out my bow and arrows, which were in a special compartment, then zipped up my backpack.

Tony noticed the arrows and the bow. "Going hunting?"

"Yes. I need to let off steam before I shoot the Terrible Duo."

"Want me to take notes?"

"Please and thank you. Take good notes, for my sake, though, ok?"

"I will."

"And try not to get kicked out. We are supposed to learn about some comet that comes every 300 years. I'm interested in that."

"Why? And how do you know that?" Tony asked as he slung his bag over his one shoulder.

I slung my arrows across my body, picked up my bow, and handed Tony my backpack to hide. "Seriously, Tony? The teacher mentioned it yesterday in class."

"Oh."

"As to why I'm interested, I feel like it has meaning to our 'nightmares'."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. Thanks, again, Tony." I hugged him.

"No problem, sis," he said as he hugged me back.

We separated and parted ways- Tony to first hide my backpack and me to the forest. When I got to the forest, I looked back. Tony had just hidden my backpack in a branch in some bushes, and went inside. I turned toward the forest, and climbed up a tree. Once I got up, I loaded my bow and started leaping from tree branch to tree branch, silently. That was when my spirits lifted and the hunt began.

* * *

8-9 Hours Later

It was still light when I jumped silently out of the tree in our front yard after I finally located all of my arrows. I put my bow across my chest and walked toward the door. As soon as I opened the front door, my parents were yelling at me.

"Young lady, it's 7:45 in the evening! Where the hell have you been?" My mother shouted at me. "Dinner was two hours ago!"

"Hunting." I say calmly as I take off my boots and put it by the door.

"Until 7:45?!"

"Yes, I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, go get your dinner and get on up to your room." She turned to go, but turned back to me at the last second like she forgot something (and knowing her, she did). "Oh! And you have to help watch Tony."

"Okay." Not much of a punishment. I looked after my baby brother anyway.

"Your dinner is in the microwave." Leaving it at that, she went with dad to their room.

I went to the kitchen and ate my dinner (spaghetti and meatballs). After, I washed and put away my dishes and made my way to Tony's room. Izzy was in there doing her homework and Tony was drawing a red vampire face. Something about that face triggered a memory about a stone. So, like Tony, I drew it, and then I colored it. It was as I finished coloring it that Dad came in with a golf ball and a golf club. He putted the ball and it hit Tony's shoe. He looked down at it, then at Dad.

"Look what I got ya," Dad said, walking into the room, golf club in one hand and something behind his back.

"A golf club!"

"Yeah. A junior set of golf clubs." He took out a golf set from behind his back. "You know the game was invented in Scotland."

"But there's no one to play with," Tony mumbled miserably. He knew we hated golf.

"Oh, well, that's the beauty of golf. You don't need anyone to play with."

"But I want someone to play with."

"Well, what about your sisters?"

"They don't like golf" Tony said at the exact same time as Izzy and I said, "We hate golf."

"Well, then I'll teach you."

Izzy and I exchanged a doubtful glance behind Dad's back. Yeah, because that's so gonna happen. Pfft. Yeah right. As if he has the time to teach our little brother golf. So doubtful, yet he could surprise us. Maybe.

Tony sighed sadly. "You never have time." See? Even Tony agrees.

"Oh, look you guys, I'm trying here."

"Yeah? What did you get us?"

"I got Charlotte a couple new dresses. One is a purple one that I thought she'd like. It looks a like a Renaissance dress, yet it's not. Another is blue, another is black and the last one is white with black polka dots. They are on your desk. And for Arielle, I also got her a few dresses and more arrows. One dress is white with flowers with a brown belt, another is a flowery dress with a with a purple jacket, another is a white dress with a black belt with a rose thing on it, and the last dress has a jean top and a white skirt."

Izzy and I sighed. With us, it was always dresses. At least he had the sense to get me more arrows. But really? Dresses? I hate dresses. They will probably go into the wardrobe, rarely worn just like all the other girly things our parents have bought me.

Mom came in then with Dad's suit jacket in her hands. "There you are. Did you give them their presents?" Dad nodded. "Good. Babysitter's downstairs."

"Oh, good," Dad said, letting Mom help him with his jacket. Wait, they hired a babysitter? Since when do we need a babysitter? We have Izzy. Maybe it's because it's a new house, and a new country.

"When are you going to be back?" Tony asked. I glanced up from my drawing and Izzy peeked up from her homework, wondering the same thing.

"Not too late, hon," Mom answered.

"It's business. Lord McAston invited us. All the investors are gonna be there."

"We know, Dad. You told us a hundred times," Me and Izzy say going back to what we were doing.

Mom noticed me and Tony's drawings. "Hey, look at those." Our drawings were mostly of vampires and one bat and the stone (full vampire and stone I did). "Those are great. I didn't know you two could draw so good."

Dad picked up the one Tony and I both did (he tried doing full body vampires while I did the bats). "Right." He put the drawing down and turned to Mom. "Great." He turned around and went toward the door. "You know, if you want to do something really cool, draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." Tony and I rolled our eyes when Mom wasn't looking.

Mom finished putting in her earrings as Tony and I looked at her sadly. She bent down and put an arm around each of us. "Ok. Goodnight, hon. I want you both in bed by 9, and don't give yourselves any nightmares." She kissed each of our cheeks, then went over to Izzy, said the same thing to her (except she could stay up until 10), and turned to face all of us. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Mom," all three of us chorused.

With that, she left the room, saying, "Be good, children" as she disappeared.

And so, the fun began.

**Sorry for any mistakes. Love? Hate? Review please.**

**And here are the descriptions (I know I forgot to add it, so just to be clear on what they look like):**

***Luna: honey-blonde with dark, clear cerulean eyes**

***Tony: dirty blonde with blue eyes**

***Isadora: light honey-blonde with blue eyes**


	4. Rudolph

**I don't own The Little Vampire or the song in this chapter. In this chapter, the Thompson kids meet Rudolph. Lets see what happens. Here's the chapter.**

Ch. 3 Rudolph

Luna's PoV

I was drawing this incredibly gorgeous guy that I've seen in my dreams while Tony drew vampire fangs and cut them out. Izzy was still working on her homework, but she says she's almost done. Tony put in the paper vampire fangs as the babysitter came in.

"Okay, Tony and Arielle, it's time to-oh!" She had noticed how dark it was and turned on the light. Tony hissed like a vampire, and the babysitter screamed, frightened. I silently laughed as I put the finishing touches here or there. Izzy was smirking, trying to hold in her laughter (and failing miserably) behind her homework. "Oh, Tony! What a fright you gave me. I didn't see you sitting there. Oh, you stop now…" she said some other things, but we could barely understand her after that, she was talking so fast. "…But meanwhile, brush your teeth and away to bed, both of you." She looked at me and Tony as she left, shutting the door behind her.

I looked at Izzy and she looked confused. Tony got up from his desk chair and put his cape up like he was protecting himself from light, yet you could still see his face. "Bed for the undead?" Izzy and I burst out laughing at that and Tony grinned at us.

Tony decided that he needed ketchup for the 'blood', so he went downstairs to get it, where Izzy finished her homework and I finished the picture of the hot vampire. He came back a few minutes later. He stained the paper fangs and smeared the ketchup on his face. Izzy and I pulled a face to which Tony laughed. He turned toward the window, arms and cape spread eagle, and spoke the words we were all familiar with from our 'nightmares'. They sounded like a chant or some kind of ritual. Tony turned, picked up his stuffed bear and 'drank the blood' from it. Izzy and I pulled another face. I picked up my finished drawing and inspected it. It looked good, even though it was drawn from the memory of him in the dream.

Then we heard a noise and we all looked up to see a bat-like shadow. I heard a bat screech and turned toward the window, but there was nothing there. I stood up and slowly walked to the window, Tony and Izzy on my heels. Tony put the ketchup bottle on his desk. That's when I heard another bat screech to my left and behind me. I whipped around and saw a light flash from the chimney. We all gasped and huddled together. I stepped out and took the lead as we slowly went toward the chimney. We all heard the shallow breathing as we neared. We huddled by Tony's bed.

We all saw a dark figure, but as our eyes adjusted, we saw the figure more clearly. We all saw a pale young boy in Aristocrat clothing, but I saw a freaking gorgeous young man/boy (whatever; it's the same thing) /male with dark brown hair and red eyes with a bat nose. He hit the back of his head and the cutest little nose appeared. He wriggled it.

Then he spoke in a British accent and my heart skipped a beat, then it sped up. "What…clan…are you from, brother and sisters?" He breathed heavily. "The lights gone now." I almost fainted at how sexy he sounded.

Tony opened his mouth and pushed out the paper fangs, while Izzy stared at the stranger with wide eyes and I was looking at him with perplexed blue eyes and a thoughtful face. He looked familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. Good question, bro.

The boy breathed heavily, and stared at us and we stared back at him. Then he realized what he was looking at, and hissed, showing us his fangs- real fangs and not paper fangs. "You are not a brother or sisters-"

"Well, I'm not a sister" Tony cut in while Izzy and I said, "Well, we are certainly not brothers".

"-You're humans. You're full of blood."

"And we're gonna keep it that way, dude," we all said at the same time, then bolted for the door.

I heard a hiss and all of a sudden Vampire Boy was in front of us _on_ the door, crawling like a spider (shivers in fear), looking right at us and hissing. We screamed and shuffle-ran to Tony's desk. We looked back at the Vampire Dude to see his lost his grip on the door and fell on the floor on his back, sprawled out and his head turned toward the door. It looked like he was dead. Then he spoke again.

"I'm too weak," he rasped out as we approached. I knelt down beside him, and Tony bent down to his knees.

"Do you need help?" I asked, running my fingers through his spiky hair. I have no idea why I was doing that, it just felt right. I was drawn to this young boy. I knew he wouldn't hurt us. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

He slowly turned his head to me, still breathing heavily. I felt Tony move and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wipe his mouth with his sleeve to remove the ketchup. I paid no attention to my siblings; all my attention was on the boy. I saw his eyes widen slightly, and he kept his mesmerizing eyes on me, but he addressed all of us. "What twisted kind of mortals are you?"

I gasped. "I know you! I saw you in my dream. In fact, we all did."

"Must've been a nightmare," he said weakly.

I shook my head, saying "No, it wasn't" at the same time Tony said "It was". I whipped my head around and glared at him. The look he gave me said "What? What did I say?" I rolled my eyes at my twin. I shift my gaze back to the gorgeous young vampire beside me, my gaze softening.

"I must leave," he said.

I grabbed a hold of his arm to help him up. "But you can't even walk."

"Who needs to walk," he says, standing up and gently pushing me out of the way, "when I can fly?" He ran to the window and leaped into the air. He stayed airborne for a second or two before he started kicking and flapping/waving his arms frantically before he fell with an "Aaaahhh!"

We all ran to the window, me being the fastest, and looked down. He lay face down, head turned toward the left, sprawled out again (_Geez, is falling a regular thing for him or what?)._ We took one look at him, turned around and ran out of the room. We quietly went down the stairs and sneaked by the babysitter. We quietly opened and shut the front door. Then we ran across the lawn to where the Vampire God lay sprawled on the ground.

I knelt down on my knees beside him, running my fingers through his hair again (_Seriously? Again?)_. My siblings hung back a little to give us a little space. "Are you okay?"

"Don't look it," he groaned. Just then, a light passed over the lawn for a couple seconds and Vampire God shrank into my shadow, trying to hide from the light. "Rookery!" he gasped. I helped him up and kept an arm on him at all times. He gazed into my eyes, then lowered his eyes quickly, a sheepish look on his face. "Do…do you know…where I can get a cow?" he asked as soon as 'Rookery' was gone. I knew what he was asking ("I need blood, so can you show me a cow?"), but clearly Tony didn't. How is he my twin?

"If you want a glass of milk…"

"No, not milk. A cow. Hurry." He did seem to be getting weaker.

I turned my head to my siblings. "There's a dairy farm not far from here. We should take him there."

"But that's a long way away. How will we get him there? He's far too heavy to carry all the way there. No offense, dude." Vampire God shrugged weakly, clearly not offended at what Izzy was saying. "Do you two have any ideas on how we will get him there?"

I thought about it, then a grin made my face light up and I looked at my twin, who was clearly thinking the same thing I was. "The wagon," we said together.

Understanding lit up in Izzy's blue eyes and she ran to the shed. A few minutes later, she came back pulling our red wagon. I put Vampire God's right arm across my shoulder and Izzy got the other arm. We lifted him into the wagon. As soon as he was safely inside, Tony pulled the wagon. Izzy was in the back, looking out for trouble and I was by my Vampire God. When we got there, Izzy and I lifted him out and brought him inside. As soon as he chose a cow, Izzy went to take the wagon home. Tony was near the entrance looking out for trouble. I was by my vampire, hand on his back as he stared into the cow's eyes.

He started doing something with his hand. "You're eyes are getting heavy. You're falling into a deep sleep." He then went by the cow's neck, bit into it and started sucking on the blood.

"Ugh," I heard Tony say. "I think I'm gonna hurl," he croaked. I heard footsteps and then nothing; Tony had left.

When Vampire God had finished, he came out from behind the cow, his face was (surprisingly) clean. "Thank you."

I blushed and smiled. "You're welcome." Then we heard something that chilled me to the bone and made my blood run cold. We heard Tony screaming.

Vampire God sprang into action. He grabbed me and sped out towards Tony. "Shut your eyes!" he yelled. I quickly shut my eyes. I felt wind one moment and the next I was gently being placed on something. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were on our Dad's blimp, like 100 feet in the air. I squeaked in fright. Tree-branch-height I could handle; any higher and I'm petrified with fright.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed.

"Enjoying the view?" Vampire God asked.

I shook my head frantically as Tony said, "Yeah. And thanks, dude." Vamp God turned his gaze to him, confused. "You saved my life. That truck was gonna splatter me."

I put my hand on Vamp God's shoulder and he shifted his gaze to me. "Thanks for saving my little brother, dude."

"You two keep calling me 'dude'. My name is Rudolph." _OMG! Swoon!_

"Dude is slang-" I started.

"-like you call a friend," Tony finished.

"Friend." My Rudolph said the word like it was foreign to him. I don't see how. The dude is smoking.

"Well, we saved each others' lives, didn't we?" Tony and I asked at the same time.

Rudolph's oh-so-kissable lips turned into a small smirk. Again, swoon! "Yes, we did. Friends."

"My name is Tony, and this is my twin sister, Arielle, but she likes to be called Luna."

Rudolph and I locked gazes. His lips turned upward into a smile. "I think Arielle is a beautiful name, like you."

I blushed a bright tomato red and Rudolph chuckled, making me blush harder. "T-thank you, Rudolph." Did I stutter? Arielle Luna Thompson does not stutter.

Rudolph chuckled (Swoon…I've been doing a lot of swooning lately). "You're welcome, Arielle." Oh! My first name never sounded so good coming from his lips.

Tony wasn't about to be ignored. "C'mon, let's play."

Tony and Rudolph stood up, but I refused to move…that is until Rudolph offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into his arms to steady me. Oh. My. God. His arms feels so around me- his toned, muscular arms. Sadly, he let go and began jumping with Tony. I shrugged and joined them.

"My best friend's a vampire!" Tony shouted. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Rudolph shouted. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

We continued jumping until we were exhausted, then Tony and I ungracefully plopped down on Daddy's blimp. Rudolph gracefully sat down.

"I think we should go home, Tony," I breathed, panting. "Izzy will be worried."

"How do we get down from here?" Tony asked.

"We'll fly," Rudolph said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony and I exchanged a glance and said together, "But we can't fly."

"I got you up here, didn't I?" I was mentally gaping at him. His accent was so sexy.

I was too in my musings to reply, but I heard Tony say, "Well, I guess so."

"Then stay calm, friends." Eek! So sexy. "Alright, let's fly." Wait, what? Tony stood up, hand already in Rudolph's in preparation for the flight. Rudolph held his hand out to me. I hesitated. "As long as I'm holding on to you, you're fine, Arielle. If you want, you can wrap your arms around my neck for added protection. Just trust me." I put my hand in his and he pulled me up into his arms. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I was taking no chances in falling. "Ready?"

"No, but go ahead." I put my face in the crook of his neck as his chest vibrated because he chuckled. _He smells absolutely divine! I love it!_ I tightened my hold on him as he rose into the air.

"Whoa! I'm flying!" I heard Tony gasp! "Whoa!" I tightened my hold as I felt us descend a little and then leveled out. "Wow, it's great to be a vampire!"

"Membership does have it's privileges," Rudolph admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

"Look! Our Mom and Dad went to a party there."

It was little while later after Tony yelled out "Yeah!" that I made that first comment since ascending into the air into the air.

"Vampires are different than I thought they'd be," I commented casually. It's true actually. I thought I'd be dead by now actually.

"Father's seen to that," Rudolph said. "We're family, not fiends. That's why we only trust drink cow's blood."

"But I thought vampires drank human's blood?" Tony asked.

"We do. But we've got to make to make with cows."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to _become _humans, not eat them for dinner."

"Oh," Tony and I said at the same time.

Then Tony said, "Do you see what color that car is?"

"Green. Man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly and waving his hands," Rudolph answered. Hmm. Sounds like Mom and Dad…wait, that _is_ Mom and Dad.

"Oh no! Our parents! We're gonna be in so much trouble! Our Dad's gonna kill us!" Well, damn. Can't I be wrong for once?

We got to Tony's bedroom in the nick of time. Rudolph went to hide. Izzy came in with my pajamas, sat next to me and planted a concerned looked on her face, holding out my pj's. I quickly took off my clothes, put on my pajamas, and shoved my clothes out of sight. I bent over and flipped my hair, then messed it up to make look like I had just gotten out of bed (We agreed that should we ever almost get caught sneaking out, that we pretend Tony had another nightmare, since he has them the most). I sat down and pulled Tony to me (he had gotten into his pj's while I 'fixed' my hair) and put him in my lap, rocking him. Two minutes later, our parents and babysitter came in, visibly upset. Izzy and I looked up.

"I saw what I saw, and I saw what I didn't, and I didn't see them."

Dad started sniffing the air. "What's that?"

Mom sniffed the air, too. "I smell it, too." Izzy and I saw Rudolph in the corner where the walls and ceiling meet out of the corner of our eyes. I let my gaze travel to him and lock gazes with him. He put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "What happened?" Mom asked.

"Poor baby had another nightmare, Mom," Izzy explained. Tony made a whimpering noise. Damn, my siblings are good actors.

"He came into my room, and Izzy heard me and him talking. I've tried rocking him, but I think the only thing that truly works is the lullaby."

"In the babysitter's defense, we did go down to the kitchen for a midnight snack," Izzy defended our babysitter.

"Okay, Arielle sing him the lullaby. Charlotte, go back to bed. I think Arielle can handle her twin."

I gave Izzy an expression that said "Thank you" and she gave me a look that said "You owe me big time" as she rose and followed our parents and the babysitter out.

Tony sat up as soon as the door closed, and I let out a relieved sigh as Rudolph landed in front of us. I picked up my clothes and threw them in Tony's hamper because I was too lazy to put them in mine. Well, there's that and I also didn't want to miss a second with Rudolph.

"So, those are your parents? They look nice," Rudolph said.

"And tasty?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, nice. As in, very nice."

"They have their moments," we both said at the same time.

Rudolph looked undecided as he turned and walked toward the window. "I suppose I must take my leave." Before he disappeared through the window, he turned back. "I've haven't had so much fun with kids my age since I really _was_ 9\. Thanks," he jerked his head up and put his hand up, palm out and hand open, "dudes." He smiled and turned to leave.

I panicked. I didn't want him to leave yet! Luckily, Tony read my mind and said, "You can stay if you want."

He must have saw something out there, maybe Rookery, because he looked back at us and said, "Maybe I should." And he looked back at whatever he saw out the window.

"Do vampires sleep in coffins?" Tony asked.

"Because that's gonna be a problem," I finished for him.

"Just as long as the sun can't find me," he said, turning back to us and walking over to Tony's toy chest. "This would be excellent."

"I'll have to take out all this junk," Tony said, as Rudolph opened the lid.

"Junk? It's a treasure chest," he protested, taking out Tony's Nintendo Color and started pressing buttons. "I've hidden in the trees and watched Mortals plays this game. What is it?"

"Nintendo. Duh," Tony said. I elbowed him and shook my head.

"Nintendo Duh. Can I play with this Nintendo Duh?" Rudolph asked as Tony started taking out the stuff in the chest, and put it under his bed. I love that he asked to play it and he is already playing it.

"It's a Nintendo," I say as I helped Tony out. "'Duh' is just a word people use when someone asks a dumb question."

"Duh?" Rudolph tries it out, but it sounds like a question.

"More like '_duh_!'" Tony said, putting emphasis on 'duh'. We practiced saying 'duh' until Rudolph mostly got it. Then Tony said tiredly, "I'll teach you Nintendo tomorrow."

"I know. You must sleep now. Sleep for mortals." Tony picked up a pillow and put it in the chest. "What lullaby were you talking about, Arielle?"

"It's something I've always sung to Tony whenever he goes to sleep and whenever he has a nightmare."

"May I hear it?"

"Sure. Tony needs to get in bed anyway." Tony rolled his eyes at me, but got into bed and put his glasses on his bedside table. I tucked my brother in and once he was settled, I got my phone out, put the music (without the words) on and started to sing the lullaby.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December_

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_"

I paused and hummed the break, and then I started to sing again when I knew the song continued.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_"And a song someone sings…_

_Once Upon a Dece~em~ber_"

I looked at my sleeping brother and smiled fondly. I kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Tony." I put my phone in my pajama pocket and turned towards Rudolph. He looked awed and stunned.

"That was beautiful. What's it called?"

"_Once Upon a December_ from Anastasia."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now it's your turn. Get into bed, or the chest-bed or whatever."

Rudolph smirked. "Are you gonna kiss my forehead goodnight, too," he teased.

I blushed, but boldly told him, "If you want."

He smiled, got into the chest and laid down in it. "Until the night, Arielle."

I blushed, to which he grinned at. I kissed his forehead, just as he wanted me too. "Goodnight, Rudolph."

With that, I gently closed the lid and walked into my room, put my phone on its charger and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly, and dreamed of Rudolph and the 'nightmare' again.

**Well, there it is. So how did you like it? Sorry for any mistakes. Once again, I don't own The Little Vampire, just Charlotte and Arielle. Also, I don't own the 'lullaby' _Once Upon a December_. I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Next, the children meet Rudolph's family.**


	5. The Cemetery

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire. Just Arielle and Charlotte. **

**To answer your question, it will mainly be in Luna's (later she will be Arielle again) PoV, but occasionally it will be in a different PoV, yes. Like I am currently working on a chapter in Rudolph's PoV. But yes, it will be in multiple PoVs, just mainly Arielle's.**

**Now on with the chapter. I hope you like it.**

Ch.4 The Cemetery

Luna's PoV

I was up and ready before Mom came in to wake me up. To say she was surprised was an understatement; she knows I'm not a morning person. Actually, I was surprised too. I had woken up at 6:15 this morning and couldn't go back to bed, so I gathered my stuff and hopped in the shower after I brushed my teeth.

Today, I had chosen to wear the elbow-length sleeve floral dress with the brown belt that Dad bought me (shocker, I know) and paired it off with my flower necklaces and my white Gucci boots. I decided I'd curl my long honey-blonde hair today, so that's what I did. I had just finished putting on my make-up (natural) when my mother came in.

"You're up?!" Mom asked, very surprised. "And you're all ready?!"

"Almost." I sprayed some of my orchid perfume on. "Now I'm done."

Mom laughed. "Oh, Arielle, you're too funny. Are you gonna wake up your brother or am I?"

"I will. I've gotta take a look at his notes from yesterday and ask him where he put my backpack because I cannot find it."

"Okay, I'll start breakfast." Mom left to go make breakfast.

I went through the secret door. My brother was still peacefully sleeping. At least, he didn't have another 'nightmare' like I did. Usually when I have a 'nightmare', he has a 'nightmare'; I pin it on being twins. I opened the curtains and Tony stirred. "Wake up, baby brother. I need a couple of things."

"What?" He grabbed his glasses from where he put them last night, put them on and sat up.

"Well, for one, my backpack. Where is it?"

"In my closet." He pointed in the direction of his closet with one hand and covered a yawn with the other.

"And I need to borrow the notes you took on the comet," I said as I looked in his closet and indeed found my backpack in there.

"My backpack is in there, somewhere."

As he said that, I found his backpack. "Ah, yes, I see it." I pulled both of them from Tony's closet and opened Tony's backpack.

"It's the black one."

I pulled out the black composition notebook and flipped through it until I found the page. I opened my backpack and pulled out my black notebook, grabbing a pencil. I flipped to a blank page and transferred Tony's notes to the page. Once that was done, I closed Tony's book, put it back in his backpack, zipped his closed, put my notebook and pencil away, and closed my backpack.

"Thanks, Tony. You're the best." I turned around and saw Tony (who had showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and dressed in the amount of time I had taken to decipher his hand writing; in my defense, it is a little hard to read) about to lift the chest that Rudolph was in. "Tony, wait!" He looked up, startled. "The sun!"

"Oh, right." He blushed. I chuckled as I crossed the room to close the curtains to block the sun out. Once Tony knew it was safe, he opened the chest. "Hey, dude."

"Hello, Tony. Where is Arielle?"

"I'm here," I say as I came up to the chest. Rudolph came into my view. He was still as gorgeous as he was yesterday. I went over by my twin, the better to see his gorgeous face.

As his gaze shifted to me, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. His beautiful red eyes traveled from my face downward. I blushed as his eyes traveled back up to my face. He grinned when he saw my blush. He seems to be able to do that a lot-make me blush (that and swoon). "You look beautiful, Arielle." I blushed harder, partly because of his accent and how sexy it sounded and partly because I love the way he said my first name, like a gentle caress.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I only speak the truth."

"So, Rudolph, you're what, a thousand years old?" Tony asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Rudolph and I shared an amused look, then Rudolph looked at my brother. "I've just been 9 for over 300 years." Damn! He could be my a lot of great grandpa…oh, well. I don't care. He's gorgeous and it feels right to me.

Tony sighed sadly. "I want to be a vampire, too." He pouted.

"No. You don't know what that means."

"Yeah, doing the most awesome stuff I've ever done in my life."

"No blue skies, Tony. No birds singing. No flowers in the sunlight." Rudolph sighed sadly. "Just this constant night."

"Cool," Tony and I said together. I'm a night person anyway and I'm allergic to most flowers anyway, save for orchids and roses, so I wouldn't be missing anything. Rudolph rolled his eyes at us. Yeah, well, if he ever buys me flowers he'll see why I wouldn't be missing anything.

The door opened and all of our heads shot towards the door in panic, but it was just Izzy. She was brushing her long light honey-blonde hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved lavender purple dress that had ribbons between the dress and sleeves (it looked like the ribbons held the dress to the sleeves), and it had a silk waist thing. It reminded me a lot of Renaissance dresses, but it wasn't, and by that I gathered it was a new dress that Dad bought her. She paired it with her black flats. She had done natural make-up and left her hair in its natural wavy self.

"Hey, guys."

Hey, Izzy," both Tony and I say at the exact same time.

"So, James asked me out yesterday."

"What?!" Tony and I asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"You're not going on a date with that guy, are you?" I asked, hoping that it was 'no', but of course the older McAston brother had something up his sleeve.

"I have to. He threatened Dad's job," Izzy said solemnly.

"Ugh! The nerve of him! I officially hate the McAston boys!" I yelled angrily.

"Me too," Izzy and Tony said.

Just as Rudolph was going to say something (probably to ask who we were talking about), Mom shouted, "You guys hungry?"

In response, me and Izzy shouted, "Yes, Mom!" and a second later, Tony shouted, "I could eat a cow!" Izzy and I burst out laughing, while Rudolph smirked. Tony just grinned at us. We said "bye" to Rudolph, shut the chest and made our way to Izzy's room so she could put away her brush, then proceeded to the kitchen to eat our breakfast and finally go to school (cue sarcastic "yay").

* * *

An hour later

Mom shuffled me and Tony inside Tony's room angrily. She had gotten a call from the school, saying we were fighting with the McAston boys (minus James since he is in High School; no I'm talking about the Terrible Duo).

Actually, we didn't fight them; they beat us up. Of course, it might have to do with the fact that we said "Out of our way, losers", but we didn't hurt them. It was the other way around. Tony got a bloody nose, but that's all he got away with. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I got a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a busted lip (all on my right side, which I don't even know how that happened). The bruised cheek and busted lip I could deal with; it's the black eye I can't stand because I get blurry visions sometimes.

Mom got tissues and had Tony lie down on his bed, while I sat down on the floor in front of the window and in front of the side of the chest, facing the bed. "Fighting with the McAston boys, of all people," Mom fumed, sticking pieces of tissues up my brother's nose.

"They started it," Tony and I said together. "We didn't even hit them."

"Keep still, Tony," Mom said, checking on my brother's nose after a little time had passed. "It's still bleeding. Let me get another tissue." Mom got up, grabbed another tissue, tore it apart and stuck it up my brother's nose, throwing away the used bloody tissue. "You know last night, your teacher told me that you've been talking an awful lot about monsters. No wonder they keep teasing you."

"Not monsters, vampires," we corrected her at the same time.

"It's all the same."

"No it's not," Tony and I disagreed.

"You know, it's gonna be rough making friends like that."

"We have a friend," Tony said as I looked to my left to see if Rudolph was listening to our conversation. Not only was he listening, but he was looking at me with angry eyes. Why was he angry? Did I do something to make him mad? Was it something he heard? Or was it my face? I quickly looked away, feeling his intense stare on me.

"You do?" Mom asked, completely shocked. _Yes, mother, we have a friend. Is it that shocking?_ "What's his name?" _Apparently._

"Rudolph," we both said.

Mom laughed. "Where does he live?"

"Not far." Oh, the irony of "not far".

"What's he like?"

"He's…very, very cool." I agree.

"Well, I think you should invite him over for a sleepover."

"We already did."

Mom started sniffing the air again. "There it is again."

"What?"

"That smell," Mom answered absent-mindedly.

We sniffed the air. "We don't smell anything." We actually didn't. I looked back at Rudolph, who quickly put his head back down into the chest.

I stood up and went to walk out the door to get something to eat, but I ran into the wall on the side I couldn't see out off. There was a loud _SMACK! _followed by a loud _THUD! _because I had fallen on the floor on my back. "Ow. There's a wall there."

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling your father. Arielle need to go to the hospital."

"Mom, I'm fine," I say as I pushed myself of the ground.

"No, Arielle, you're not. You just ran into a wall!" She left the room to call Dad.

"Fine," I sighed. I tried to find the secret door, but I kept running into things. Tony was dying of laughter and I'm sure Rudolph was too. Mom came back in after 5 minutes to see me trying to find something, but failing miserably. She tried to hide her giggles, but I heard it. I grumbled and mumbled curses under my breath.

Thirty minutes later, Dad came home and by this time, Tony's nose had stopped bleeding. I had run into so many things during this time and my face was killing me. Dad decided to take Tony golfing just to keep him busy. As soon as they left, Mom helped me into the car.

The wait at the doctor's office took forever, but the doctor said I'd be fine. I just needed to take it easy for the next few days, which means no school tomorrow (I had asked if that means I needed to stay home from school and shouted "Whoohoo!" when he said "Yes". Mom found weird this as I loved to learn, but the doctor said kids can have times where they don't want to go to school because of bullies, which made Mom pale. She asked if we were being bullied, and because Dad's job was on the line I said no, but I don't think either believed me). The doctor gave me painkillers for my face and we were free to go.

As soon as we were home, I quickly yet slowly and carefully made my way into the house, upstairs and into Tony's room. I admit I ran into a bunch of things, but I made it up there alive, and somewhat unscathed. I opened the door, excited, but as soon as I saw what awaited me, my smile fell.

Tony looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed sadly, but helped him get ready for bed. I sang the lullaby to him and he fell soundly asleep. I went into my room, bumping into things on the way and got ready for bed, which was very difficult. I got into bed, and fell asleep instantly, exhausted from getting up early and the long day I've had.

* * *

Later that Night

"Luna! Luna!" I heard a voice calling my name-well, middle name.

I opened my eyes to see Tony leaning over me, Rudolph and Izzy in the background. "What?"

"Rudolph is taking us flying again. Want to go?"

"Um, sure. Just let me get my bow and arrows." I stumbled out of bed, looked down at my sweats and shrugged. I put my hair in a braid, and put my bow and arrows across my chest (Tony had grabbed them, deciding I was taking too long, and held them out to me). "I'm ready."

"Okay. Same as before?" Rudolph asked, as my siblings each took a hand. I felt jealousy rise, but I pushed it down. I don't have a claim on him. Nor would he want me to.

"Yup." I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. I ducked my head into the crook of his neck.

I felt him lift into the air and move. I clung tighter to him. It was silent for a bit, other than Tony's "Yippee!" After that, Izzy was giggling and having a good ol' time along with my brother, where as I was not.

Then Rudolph said, "We live down there."

"Cemetery. Cool," Tony said.

Rudolph lowered us down to the ground. Once we hit the ground, I felt his arms move and he helped me down. Tony and Izzy must have let go as soon as their feet hit the ground or he lowered them down enough where it wouldn't be a shock to the feet. He made sure I was stable, then he looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Arielle, Tony told me you drew that drawing of the stone. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Where have you seen it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's very important."

I stared at him, then looked at Tony, who nodded, and Izzy, who shrugged, and then looked back at him. "I've been having these dreams-we all have-about some kind of gathering of vampires and a comet."

Rudolph sighed in what was clearly disappointment. "So you didn't see the real thing then?" He led us over to a stone rock and Tony and Izzy sat down on it.

"No, why? Does it mean something?" Rudolph helped me sit down, then sat down himself.

"I can't say. It's a secret.

"Who are we gonna tell? Whose gonna believe us?" Tony and I asked rhetorically, while Izzy nodded in agreement with what we were saying.

Rudolph studied us, me in particular. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. "Alright. It is the Comet Attamon (**AN: I think that what it's called. Sorry if it's not.)**." He looked up at the night sky and we followed his gaze to see the comet. "The comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" All three of us asked at the same time.

"The curse of being a vampire." _Oh. Well, seems more like a blessing to me, but what do I know? I didn't spend over 300 years as a vampire._"It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth. A great magician made it into an amulet of power. And we lost it 300 years ago to the sea."

"Yes, yes, we saw it!" All three of us stated at once.

"And my Uncle Vaughn (**AN: I think that's how you spell it. It's either that or Von.**) tried to catch it. And we've never seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended."

Tony put his hand on Rudolph's shoulder. "We'll help you find it. That must be what our dream really means."

Rudolph put his arm on Tony's shoulder as well. "Yes, you are to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers and sisters now." Just then we heard a bat screech, similar to the one we heard on the night we met Rudolph…yesterday, in fact. We looked up and saw bats in the night. Rudolph turned to us, his eyes wide with panic as he looked at us. Again, his gaze seemed to zero in on me. Why? "Hide! My parents are coming!"

"But we're family," we objected.

"They don't know that!" He pulled us up and pushed us toward a slab of rock. "Go!" We ran (well, Izzy and Tony ran, pulling me with them) toward the slab of rock and hid behind it, peeking out a little to see Rudolph. He was standing there, waiting for his parents. There was a flash of light (again, similar to yesterday) and two grown vampires descended down, a blonde woman and a black-haired man, also in Aristocrat clothing. "Mama! Papa!" Rudolph yelled.

"Rudolph!" The woman exclaimed happily, as well as in relief. "Thank the stars you're safe." She hugged him.

The man was at the woman's shoulder then. "My son, we must not stray so far away again," he said.

"We were afraid that-" Rudolph's mother began.

"I was only taking the road less traveled," Rudolph interrupted.

"And you got lost," Rudolph's mother said, sounding amused, at least to my ears. "My poor Rudolph."

There was a noise and another flash of light. A voice sounded in the air, and I looked toward the noise. It was a girl sitting on a slab on rock in an Aristocrat dress. She had long blonde hair and red eyes, like Rudolph. "Yoohoo!"

Rudolph turned. "Anna!" He instantly went up to her and hugged her. I felt my blood boil with jealousy. Who was this girl and what did she mean to _my_ Rudolph? My question was answered immediately.

"Brother, darling." Oh. I blushed as I secretly watched her accept her brother's hug. The siblings pulled back. "You're the nervy one; sneaking off like some Daywalker."

"I wish," Rudolph said longingly as he stepped off the rock and turned toward his father. "So, father, did you find the stone?"

"No," he answered. "But I'm sure we're on the right path."

"Because-" Rudolph started.

"We still have 48 hours," his father interrupted.

"You see that-" Rudolph tried again, only to be interrupted by his father again. Rude, much?

"I will not fail you," his father said it like a promise.

"Gregory!" Rudolph's mother said suddenly.

I heard hissing and my siblings screamed. I turned around, but saw no one. "What are we supposed to be scared of?" I asked. Mind you, I could only see out of my left eye and nothing was in sight of my left eye.

I felt myself being dragged and, as my vision had a better view, I saw a teenage guy around my sister's age, also in Aristocrat clothing and had shoulder-length "rock-star hair", and he was showing us his teeth/fangs, whatever. I felt another pair of hands grab my hand and they pulled me behind them. I quickly realized the first hand was my brother, and the second was Rudolph. Izzy was right beside Tony and I, glaring at Gregory.

"No, Gregory, they're my friends!" Rudolph went up to his brother (who was still hissing) and pushed him away from us. I get the feeling he was pushing his brother away from me. Either that, or I was just wishful thinking.

"Mortals!" His father sounded shocked, and I could only guess the expressions on Rudolph's family's faces.

Since Rudolph was on my left side, I could see him tug my hand and pull me behind him, but I couldn't see his father approach. I heard hissing and my little brother's whimpers, which made me mad. However, my brother was brave enough to say, "We're Rudolph's friends and he gave us a bite-proof guarantee."

I heard Izzy give out an angry "Hey!" and I turned my good eye away from Gregory (who was watching my sister much like Rudolph watches me) and focused it on Rudolph's father, where a loud, angry "Hey!" came out of my lips as well. Rudolph's father had lifted our baby brother up with two fingers under his chin slowly.

"If you're anything to my son, victims or slaves-dinner, perhaps-, but you can never be his friends."

"They like vampires," Rudolph begged, trying to reason with his father. "And they dream about us."

"Am I in your dreams, Mortals?" Though Anna spoke directly to all of us, I have a feeling she was flirting with Tony.

"And they know about the amulet." _Okay, seriously. Is it a stone or an amulet? These vampires need to make up their damn mind._

"Ah, then they're all spies; Rookery's knaves." (_What's a knave? Note to self: look up knave as soon as I wake up tomorrow._) We heard what sounded like a fist being put in a hand a few times and I assumed it was Gregory.

"Darling, they don't look like spies," Rudolph's mother said, coming to his father's side. As she said this, his father put my brother down. "And besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you, sweetheart?" I turned my good eye toward Rudolph to see his with an innocent expression on his face and shaking his head "no" His gaze locked with mine and he gave a tiny shrug and smiled at me. "Mortals or not," his mother continued, "they're just children." I could hear that she kissed either his hand or his cheek. I, however, kept my good eye on Rudolph and he did the same, difference was he had both his eyes trained on me. "But if you insist on eating them, go ahead." Rudolph tensed at this, though I couldn't understand why. Surely his father wouldn't when he's tried so hard not to.

"I never said I would." I heard an impatient sigh and then Rudolph's father continued. "Oh, it's impossible." There was a pause. "Leave, I say."

"But Rudolph-" Rudolph looked sad and defeated as my brother protested.

"-Should never have befriended you. Leave, I say!" He hissed and Tony screamed. I heard footsteps fading.

I turned my good eye to Rudolph's dad, and exchanged a look-well, tried as best as I could-with Izzy, then looked back at Rudolph's father. "You want us to run screaming outta here, too, or can we just casually walk out, unaffected?" Izzy and I asked at the same time. I heard laughter behind me from two voices, so I assumed Rudolph and Gregory were laughing.

Just then, I heard a noise, footsteps coming closer. I immediately turned and ran to the darkness, turned and waited for the intruder. It was a man with a stake-gun and all sorts of anti-vampire weapons.

"Rookery!" Rudolph's father exclaimed. "Get back!" He rounded up his family. "Get back," he said again as the weapon that Rookery had shot out a wooden stake. "Go! Save the family!" He ushered his wife and kids (Gregory had Izzy with him and Rudolph looked back at me with frightened eyes, but I gave him an encouraging smile as he made his way with his family and my sister) to another entrance as Rookery walked-more like stalked-closer. I got out my trusty bow and was loading it up as Rudolph's dad shouted, "Run! Do as I say!" Rookery shot out a couple more wooden sticks as I finally got the arrow in place and set up my attack, the aim trained on Rookery. "Stay away from my family! Do your worst!" Rudolph's dad spread out his arms wide, just as Rookery shot another, but it fell short.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead," I heard Anna say, and I looked to see why with my good eye. My brother had unplugged the weapon. I turned back to Rookery and saw Anna's mom cover her mouth and take her somewhere.

Rudolph's dad tried to attack, but Rookery pulled out the ancient cross of Christ that glowed with light. Rudolph's father shrank away from it. He looked behind him where I knew my brother was. "You!" He turned back to his prey, only to find that Rudolph's dad had vanished. So, he turned it on my brother instead, trying various ways to make him cringe, but it did nothing of the sort because he's human. Duh. Rookery didn't think so though. "What kind of bloodsucker are you?" He advanced on my brother (_Oh, hell no_), who ran.

I stepped out a little of the darkness and focused my aim on the cross. When I was sure I had a clear shot, I let the arrow fly, then shrank back into the darkness. The cross broke and Rookery looked back, seeing no one, so he continued to advance on Tony. I used the darkness to cover my advance on Rookery. I loaded another arrow as I approached Rookery, hiding in the shadow of a tree. Tony fell into a hole with an "Aahh!" and I hoped he was okay. Rookery went over to the hole and shot something into it. I took aim.

Just then, a man came over. "Hey!" I shrank into the shadows. "What's your problem?"

"None of your business, pal," Rookery sneered.

"It is, when it's in my cemetery. Visiting hours are from dawn to dusk. Now, get a move on," he said and left.

I immediately took aim again, shot at his little gun and shrank back in the darkness for cover. Rookery jumped and looked back. I had already loaded another arrow and shot at the tree next to him as he took out my arrows of his cross and weapon. He jumped, dropping my arrows and ran from the cemetery.

I laughed as I went to collect my arrows. As I put my arrows away, and slung my bow across my chest, I fell into the same hole that Tony fell into. I screamed as I fell. Something caught me and I opened my eyes to see Rudolph looking at me, looking half concerned, half amused.

"Arielle, are you alright?" he asked in his oh-so-sexy accent.

"Yes."

"Good." He started walking towards his family, still holding me in his strong, muscular arms. Swoon.

"Um, you can put me down now. I can walk just fine; it's my right eye that I'm having trouble with."

"Well, then I'll be your eyes." My breath caught in my throat and I swooned again.

His father decided to ruin the moment. Jerk. "What you all did was foolish."

"Foolish, but brave," Rudolph mom said as Rudolph put me down and I turned my good eye to his parents.

Something around Rudolph's father's neck caught my eye. It looked familiar, and I reached for it in a trance-like state. My siblings touched my shoulder just as I touched the pendant thing and Rudolph's father put his hand on mine, most likely to stop me. But something happened.

I saw a girl on a white horse in front of a cave entrance. She got off, went inside and saw an unconscious man. She took off her cloak and put it on the man where I saw a family crest. It had stags on it and I swear I've seen it before. She picked up the very same stone that I drew. The man opened his eyes-red eyes-and grabbed her hand. He hissed at her. Then we let go of the stone.

"We shared a vision." He shared a looked with his wife.

"They have a sympathy for our kind," Rudolph's mom looked at us in awe and shock. _What does that mean? Does it explain why we can't smell anything when Rudolph is around and our parents can?_

"Oh, lovely," Anna sighed. Tony blushed. I smirked at this.

"Young Vaughn found the stone. Then he made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant's ship, just as rumor had it," Rudolph's dad told them.

"Then he could still be roaming free!" Rudolph's mom exclaimed, with hope and excitement.

"There was a woman I've never seen before. She wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to. Trace her crest," Rudolph's dad finished.

"We can help," Tony and I said at the same time. "I know I've seen that crest before. I just can't remember where," I mumbled, trying to remember.

"No, it's too risky to involve Mortals," Rudolph's dad shook his head.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for 3 centuries," Rudolph tries to reason.

"This is what comes with contact with Mortals, Disrespect! Insolence!" Rudolph's dad yelled.

"Frederick, he does have a point," Rudolph's mom said in a calm voice, trying to calm her husband down.

"Alright." Frederick turned to look at us, and advanced toward us. "Help us if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Tony nodded frantically, and Frederick gave us a look. This time Tony nodded with a small smile.

"Crystal," Izzy and I say, completely unfazed. I think we watched too many horror movies for him to be scary.

"Good. Now, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Frederick Sackville-bag. This is my wife, Freda, and these are our children. You've already met Rudolph, the teenager is Gregory, and our daughter is Anna. What are your names?"

"I'm Arielle. This is my twin, Tony, and our older sister, Charlotte. We are the Thompsons." We all shook hands. I noticed I introduced myself as "Arielle" and not "Luna" and my sister as "Charlotte" and not "Izzy" and I think my siblings and Rudolph noticed as well because my siblings gave me a weird look and Rudolph smiled.

"Pleased to meet you acquaintance," They all said after.

"Likewise," we all said at once.

"Now, could you tell us about these dreams you are having that Rudolph mentioned?" Freda asked.

"Sure." So, we told them everything that we could remember of our dream. When we finished, they stared at us.

"That was 300 years ago," Frederick said, astonished.

"We kinda figured. I mean, according to our teacher the comet only comes every 300 years," Izzy, Tony and I said together. Then we all yawned. It was late after all.

"Time for you all to go home. Rudolph, Gregory, take them home, please."

They nodded and led the way out of their home. When we got out, Rudolph said, "I think my father likes you guys."

We all (minus Rudolph and Gregory) exchanged a look of complete disbelief. "_That_ was liking us?" we all asked at once. I'd hate to see what he'd do if he didn't like someone.

Rudolph and Gregory chuckled. "I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us."

"He is a monster," Tony grumbled. I elbowed him.

"But you don't know what it's like for us vampires to be so tormented."

"Oh, yeah we do. It happens to us every day at school. How do you think Arielle got so bruised?"

"Who dares torment my friends?" Rudolph asked, miffed.

"The McAston brothers."

"The ones who made Arielle half-blind and bruised her face?" Rudolph asked, ticked off.

"Yes, the very ones." I walked into a stone and fell on my back again. "Oh my gosh! I'm so done! I'm running into things all the time and I can't take it anymore." I cursed and cursed the Terrible Duo multiple times. Rudolph, Gregory, my twin, and my older sister were cracking up. I glared at them and they shut up.

Rudolph held out his hand to help me up from the ground, but I crossed my arms, turned my head away from his and ignored his hand. He sighed and picked me up bridal style. "Get on my back, Tony." I assumed Tony did what he was told because next minute we were up in the air. I screamed and hid my face in Rudolph's chest, my anger at him forgotten. His chest rumbled with laughter. No doubt this was his plan all along, but I wasn't going to complain. I loved being in his arms.

Soon, we arrived at the McAston's and Tony and Rudolph decided they'd scare them and I said I was finally going to shoot an arrow at them. When we got up to their window and into their bedroom, I slid into the shadows, taking off my bow and loaded it, waiting for the right moment to strike.

It was hilarious. The twins were sleeping and Nigel woke up, spooked. He climbed out of his bed and into his brother's, waking him up. Then Rudolph slowly rose Tony into the air. My brother had a box over his head and called himself the "Lord of the Underworld". The twins recognized him and tried to attack him. I took aim as Rudolph scolded them, saying that if they don't treat us with respect, they'd be "bat-bait". His ears turned into bat wings and they screamed. I shot the arrow; it landed between them. They jumped and screamed louder.

Rudolph used his super speed to grab my arrow and us before the Terrible Duo's grandfather and older brother came in.

We landed in the land where Rudolph handed me my arrow (which I put away) and he picked me up bridal style. Tony got on his back again and they took us home. I fell asleep on the way and was out before Rudolph gently put me in my bed.

**And there is the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I posted this well into the night. Next chapter, we finally learn what "The One" mentioned in the prologue. Stay tuned and review please.**


	6. The Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire. Just Arielle and Charlotte...and the plot after they meet again when Rudolph and his family are humans. **

**Here's the chapter. I tried to keep it to the language of Rudolph's by saying things properly, but also adding some of the influence of Arielle and her siblings, as well as keeping it at a 9 year old child's perspective, but also has 309 years experience, which was hard. I hope you like it. **

Ch.5 The Ones

Rudolph PoV

I landed gently, and quietly, on the balcony to Tony's bedroom and walked into the room. Tony got down with a light _thud!_. Arielle stirred, but she snuggled closer to my chest and fell asleep. I smiled, watching her.

"Where is Charlotte's room, Tony?" I heard my brother ask. He sounded so close, yet so far away.

"Oh, it's the first door to the left of my bedroom, standing this way. If you were to be standing outside the door and facing my bedroom, it's the door to the right."

There was a pause.

"Come again?" my brother asks. _Honestly, I swear 300+ years without school has negatively affected his mind._

Tony sighed. Maybe he thought the same. "I'll just show you where it is." _Good idea, Tony._

"That might be best." _Ha! Even Gregory agrees._

I saw Tony and Gregory (who was carrying Charlotte like I was carrying Arielle) walk by out of the corner of my eye. A few seconds later, Tony's door opened and shut. I walked over to the bookcase that looked like a bookcase, but was actually a door between Arielle's and Tony's room.

It looked much like Tony's room, only difference is that it held evidence of a girl living here instead of a boy. There was a beauty desk with a mirror and drawers built into it so ladies could pamper themselves with some makeup (I think that is what Arielle said it was) on it. A wardrobe that held dresses, blouses, skirts, a couple gowns, flats and high heels stood beside the boudoir (the beauty desk)(**Note: I looked it up and a few pictures had a desk with a mirror and some desks built into it**). However, they smelt hardly used and the wardrobe smelt like dust had appeared a little. In her closet, she had shirts, pants, female undershirts, and a black leather long-sleeved outfit with high black boots and elbow-length gloves. These smelled fresher, like she had worn them more. Her desk (not the beauty one, a different one) had her school books on one side of her desk and her laptop (Arielle had explained it to me because I asked her what a computer/laptop, and a phone was. She ended up explaining the entire electronic age to me because I kept asking what things were) in the middle.

I walked over to her bed, pulled back the green covers, and laid my beautiful Arielle on her bed. I quickly took off her bow and arrows without moving her or waking her. I put them by her desk and then went by her side to take off her shoes. I put those in her closet and rushed to her side. I tucked her in and brushed her hair out of her face.

She was so beautiful it took my breath away. Even though her right side of her face is bruised because of those two horrid _things_, she was still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I know she's The One for me. I feel the pull to be near her all the time. I can't be away from her even for a second, otherwise it hurts; it hurts to even think about it. I want her to be mine in every way possible. I want to marry her someday. And I know she's it for me. There will never be another.

It pains me to be away from her, but I have to tell my parents about this.

I force myself away from her and walk to the bookshelf-door and out of her room. My brother is waiting for me. He says nothing as we transformed into bats and flew out the window.

* * *

Cemetery

We flew into the lair and transformed back into our normal (well, normal for a vampire, anyway) selves. I went to find my mother and father, Gregory following me. We found them in the center talking to Anna about something. Mother looked ecstatic, while Father looked conflicted.

"Mama? Papa? I've something I must discuss with you."

"I have something I must discuss with you as well."

Father sighed. "Would it be that you have found The One?"

Me and Gregory's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you know?"

"Anna claims Tony is The One for her. So which girl is it?"

"Arielle," I say dreamily.

"Charlotte," Gregory says with a hint of the same tone.

Then we both say, "She's so beautiful it takes my breath away, which is saying something because I technically don't need to breathe."

"Are the three of you positive that you have found The One in the Thompson children?"

"Positive," I say. "I want to be near her all the time. It hurts be away from her; even the thought hurts me. I want her to be mine in every possible way. I want to marry Arielle someday, and I know she's it for me; there is never gonna be anyone else."

"Same with Charlotte/Tony." Gregory and Anna say at the same time.

"Well, alright. Then I have to say 'Congratulations, go get your loves, etc.'," Father says.

"We are very proud of you dears. Have you told them?"

"Not yet," we all say at once.

"Tell them soon. For tonight, you must not go to them, but after tomorrow you can." Our faces fell at this.

"But Mother, we just found them after three centuries." _Who knows what might happen after the Comet returns, _I add in my head.

She gave us an understanding look, then turned to Father. "What do you think, dear?"

"As long as they return before Sunrise, I see no problem with them going to see their other halves."

"Well children, you heard your father. You may go see them." Our faces brightened. "But be back before Sunrise, children!"

We nodded, turned around, turned into bats and flew toward the Thompsons' house.

* * *

Arielle's Room

I walked into Arielle's room, towards her bed, and used my vampire speed to draw back the covers, climb into bed, put her in my lap, and cover her up again. I held her tightly to my pale, not-so-warm body. She snuggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, twisting her body so that her body was aligned with mine. I gasped, which woke my angel up. I silently (and very ungentlemanly-like) cursed myself.

"Rudolph?" my angel mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

I smiled fondly at her as I replied, "Yes, angel?" _She's so beautiful._

"What are you doing here?"

I immediately felt hurt, thinking she didn't want me here. "Do you want me to leave, Arielle?"

"NO!" Arielle tightened her hold on me and I immediately felt better.

"Then I'm not going anywhere. However, you must quiet down or else I will have to hide in the closet from your parents. You are very lucky that they are too tired to get up tonight and that Gregory and Anna are explaining your outburst to Tony and Charlotte."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Your siblings are here?"

"Yeah, to explain something to their counterparts like I am about to."

"What do you need to tell me?"

I gulped. _What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she rejects me? What if she laughs?_ a voice in my head says the very things I fear. _No,_ I think, _Arielle wouldn't do that. _I was brought out of my thoughts by Arielle's sweet, musical voice.

"Rudolph, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well, you see, we vampires have what we call The One, which is the other half of us."

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

I smiled, put my hands on either side of her face, and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her slowly, lovingly, and passionately. She grabbed my hair and ran her finger through it as she kissed my back. I tried not to moan so hard, but I couldn't help it; it felt too good. It was low and long. I lowered my hands until they were on her back and I pulled her tighter to me.

The kiss was getting heated fast but I didn't want to get that far with her…yet. I wanted to know her first, and have her a few years before I officially made her mine. So, I pulled away, and I was pleased to see that Arielle was disappointed. However, I could see the rejection in her eyes, so I felt I had to reassure her.

"Believe me, Arielle, I want to, but I want to do right by you, Arielle."

My love sighed. "I guess I can respect that. Now, you were explaining what 'The One' is."

"Right." She focused her big, beautiful cerulean eyes on me. "Well, you see, a vampire only has one soul mate, which is what we call 'The One'. When we find him/her, we think he/she is the most gorgeous thing we have ever seen. We want to always be with them. And we want to be with them in every way possible."

Arielle gasped, her beautiful blue eyes wide. "You mean-?"

"Yes, angel. Someday, I will ask you to be my bride."

"Oh, yeah, that too. However, that's not what I meant."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Well, yeah, but that's when…You were joking, weren't you?" I asked as she was giggling uncontrollably as quietly as she could.

Her eyes alight with laughter, happiness and…love? _No, it couldn't be_. "Yes I was. But maybe one day…"

"Yes, definitely, but I don't want to be with you because of that; I want to be with you because…" I hesitated. Was it too soon?

"Because what?" Her voice was like music to my ears.

I made the mistake of looking at her. She was sitting in the moonlight, making her even more gorgeous than she already was and seemingly surreal. Her honey-blonde hair shined silver, her white skin glowed, and her eyes shined like the moon. She looked…

"…so beautiful."

"What?"

Then I realized I said that out loud. Well, no turning back now. "I said, you're so beautiful."

"Well, thank you. But no avoiding the question."

"Right," I said, absently because I was staring at her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Answer the question."

"Which was what?"

She sighed. "Because what?"

"Oh, right." I chuckled while she shook her head at me. "Well, because…I…it's actually…" I stammered.

"Come on. Please tell me, Rudolph."

How can I deny her anything, especially when she looks so beautiful and looking at me like that? She was giving me a puppy dog pout.

I sighed and said, "BecauseIloveyou!" Although I said quickly.

"What?"

"I said, 'Because I love you'."

She gasped, her eyes widening. "You love me?"

"Yes." She sat there in the moonlight gaping at me, still looking beautiful. After awhile of her not saying anything, I said, "I know it's too early, but I do, I love you."

Suddenly, she squealed and attacked me, kissing me so passionately that had I not been a vampire, I would've passed out. When she pulled away, I was in a daze. Again, had I not been a vampire, I would've missed what she said.

"I love you too, Rudolph. I don't care if it's too early. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care what others think."

Before I could say anything, she attacked me again, kissing me with all her human strength and all her love and passion. I kissed her back with just as much passion and love, but not as much strength because that would hurt my angel, and it would kill me (not literally) and put me in pain (emotionally, but would feel physical).

A couple minutes later, I break the kiss to tell her what I need to tell her, or rather ask her. "Arielle, I only have until a couple hours before Sunrise to be with you. What do you want to do?"

She locks her cerulean eyes with me, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hmmm. Well, I want to cuddle."

"If it's cuddling you want, then cuddling you shall have, angel."

I earn a quick kiss from her before she snuggled into my side and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked her into my side.

We talked about stuff until she fell asleep. I watched her sleep for awhile (_She's so beautiful_) before I got up, put her down, and tucked her in at vampire speed. I watched her for a little bit, not wanting to leave, smiling as she took a pillow and cuddled with it, even though I was jealous of the pillow being in her arms. I wanted to be in her arms. I wanted to snuggle with her while we slept. I wanted to stay with her. I wanted...to be human. I wanted to be human so I could be with her until we died. I just wanted her.

I sighed and forced myself away from her for the second time tonight, met up with my siblings, transformed into a bat, and flew out the window towards the cemetery.

**And there's the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. How was it? Do you like it? Did it seem right? I still don't know if I got it right or not. Anyway, next, I believe, we find out what the crest is. Stay tuned and review.**


End file.
